


Sentimental

by ThisIsMeRightNow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, angsty kags oops, please don't murder me I'm young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMeRightNow/pseuds/ThisIsMeRightNow
Summary: sen·ti·men·tal/ˌsen(t)əˈmen(t)l/adjectiveof or prompted by feelings of tenderness, sadness, or nostalgia.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this drabble pure angst but my fluff oriented soul can't handle that
> 
> hope you enjoy!

He had never felt so utterly, horrendously, poignantly alone. Even in the midst of numb lonesomeness, surrounded in a sea of people that couldn’t care less to see him die without another word, he hadn’t felt this alone.  
Kageyama had heard once, that it was better to have loved and lost, than to have ever loved at all.  
Frankly, he thought that was bullshit. He understood the message on a literal level, that it was better to have negative emotions and good memories, than to bottle all of them up.  
But, that saying was usually going under the premise that a lover is not in a relationship with you anymore, that you no longer love each other; not that the lover was dead.  
He vaguely heard a sniffle, as if the noise were coming to him through an ocean, as he watched the casket lowered into the ground. Hinata Shouyo’s body was surrounded by beautiful red roses, their petals pristine and unbruised. The vibrant color suggested a lot of things; anger, conflict, lust, romance. More relevantly, Tobio thought vacantly to himself, the red roses represented passion, in a general sense. Hinata was, if nothing else, passionate. About volleyball, about beating everyone who stood in his away in everything and anything possible, and…  
And about Kageyama.  
The sudden realization of what was going on hit him like a truck. His sun was gone forever, and he was never coming back. His knees buckled beneath him, and he slipped silently to the soft, muddy earth. It had begun to drizzle, but no one seemed to notice the weather or the tears running down Kageyama’s cheeks as his lungs felt like they would collapse in on each other. His throat, chest, all stung and burnt painfully. He wanted to scream, and cry, and sob, and die all in the exact same instant.  
Was this grief?, he wondered, Or was it longing?  
Sentimental was the word Yachi had taught them, a word Kageyama vaguely remembered as meaning prone to sadness or nostalgia. Perhaps it wasn’t grief or longing he was feeling as an intense ache throughout his whole body and mind, in particular. Perhaps it was simply sentiment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“BAKAGEYAMA WAKE UP!” a boisterous voice jolted the boy from his sleep. When Tobio’s vision cleared enough to make out the face in front of him, he was confused at first. “Hinata..?”  
The shorter boy frowned, his ardent features forming something of a scowl. “Of course it’s me, stupid! Get up, I made pancakes while you slept it!”  
As his head became less foggy from sleep, Kageyama lunged at Hinata, his slender arms wrapping around his frame. His head nestled into the small crook of his neck. Hinata tried to pull away at first, but stopped after he felt something damp touch his skin through the fabric of his t-shirt. He embraced Kageyama back, albeit not as intensely. He rubbed his back, letting his sobs shake both their bodies as he gripped to the smaller one.  
“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you….” Kageyama mumbled like a mantra, over and over into Hinata’s shoulder.  
After a few minutes, and he had calmed down a bit and wiped the tears from his eyes, they ate surprisingly unburnt pancakes, Kageyama commenting and critiquing them nonetheless.  
I love you too, Hinata thought.


End file.
